Of Boota and Breasts
by red lilies
Summary: Simon and Boota visit Yoko during their travels after the final battle. Some things have changed and others remain the same. And Boota learns to run for his life.


Written because I'm sleep deprived. I have no other excuse.

**Title**: Of Boota and Breasts

**Summary**: Simon and Boota visit Yoko during their travels after the final battle. Some things have changed and others remain the same. And Boota learns to run for his life.

SPOILERS if you haven't watched the end.

Disclaimer: Shockingly I don't own TTGL.

* * *

The small island was exactly as Simon remembered it when he lasted visited almost four years past. He hadn't thought it would take him this long to return, but one does tend to lose track of time when constantly on the move. And when one's only companion was a fist-sized pig mole. _Was a fist-sized pig mole,_ corrected Simon, as he glanced at the lankly figure next to him, plodding along next to him in a rather ragged brown cloak. The said cloak did well to hide the strange stripes that covered his body, but even Simon couldn't hide the protruding muzzle that had gotten them both kicked out of places for being Beastmen. Simon let out a small chuckle at the irony.

"What you laughing about?" his companion asked, turning to look at Simon through his bright yellow glasses. Simon had long wondered what color eyes he had, but had yet to convince him to take said glasses off. Some excuse about light sensitivity.

"The fact that you always get mistaken as a Beastman," he replied, lacing his fingers behind his head. "If only the knew who you really were, Boota."

Boota snorted. "Hardly anyone would make the connection. If I remember correctly, you're the great hero Simon. No one outside the Gurren Brigade even knew I existed."

"That's not true. The Chief from the village knew about you," protested Simon.

Boota gave him a look. "I would have rather he didn't. He wanted to cook and eat me. And besides, I'm different now."

"Is that why you didn't want to go into Kamina city with me?" asked Simon.

"No, the city just smells funny," replied Boota, wrinkling his nose. "Plus, after the explanation you went through when we ran into Viral outside the city, I didn't want to have to go through anything similar with the others. It's just to complicated to explain that the Spiral energy allowed me to evolve almost instantaneously."

"Not that complicated, just not very believable to those who haven't seen it's power first hand. And it was hardly instantaneous. You couldn't even speak until three months ago, and last time we where here you were still mole sized," said Simon.

"Heh, thanks for the reminder. Still, it feels odd meeting people again when I'm eye level with them."

"But she's a special case?"

"Yah, after all she's known us longer than anyone else. Seems right that she knows."

The two fell silent as the building they had slowly been approaching let out a ring, and a swarm of kids started out of the front door and down the road. A few stopped and stared at the pair of strangers in large brown cloaks, but only one little girl had the courage to speak up.

"Are you a Beastboy?" she questioned, not with fear like in the inns they had visited, but with a wondering curiosity. Simon chuckled. Boota scowled.

"I am not a Beastboy," he said with a little huff. "First of all, the term you are looking for is Beastman. There are no Beastboys. And second – "

"Are there Beastgirls?" interrupted the little girl.

Boota looked lost for words. He hadn't encountered anyone quite as interested in him as the little girl, and Simon couldn't help but let out another chuckle as Boota looked desperately at him.

"Missy," said Simon, deciding to come to Boota's aid, "do you know where Ms. Yomako is?

"She's in there," said the girl, pointing to the building. Simon expressed his thanks and both he and Boota made their way to the wooding schoolhouse. When they got to the door, Boota suddenly stopped.

"What," started Boota, "what if she…" he trailed off.

Simon smiled at him. "Come on Boota, it's Yoko. Just act like you always have and she'll love you."

Boota nodded and Simon headed inside, Boota following slowly behind. Simon scanned the empty seats, skipping straight to the blackboard where the object of his search was erasing the day's lesson. She hadn't changed one bit and Simon felt a wave of warmth he always associated with Yoko come over him at the thought. So did Boota, apparently as Simon felt him relax behind him. Yoko finished what she was doing and turned around only to stop as she saw the pair.

"Simon!" she cried with joy, almost running to the door. That's when Simon felt Boota perk up behind him and a feeling of dread washed over him.

_"Just act like you always have."_

The words rang in Simon's mind as he felt Boota launch himself at Yoko. He watched, unable to move as Boota and Yoko went sprawling, the former's head nestled between Yoko's breasts.

Yoko's look of surprise was quickly degrading into one of anger as Simon let out silent cries for Boota to realizes what was wrong and get out of there. Boota lifted and cocked his head.

"They're smaller than I remember," he said.

_It was nice knowing you, Boota._

Simon didn't think it was possible for anyone to fly quite as far as Boota did the moment Yoko's fist met Boota's face. Through the wall and into a nearby tree, all Simon could do was wince as Yoko charged passed him.

"You all right?" he asked when he finally reached the limp form that had once being a much happier pig mole humanoid.

A groan of pain was his only response. Simon pat him on the head.

"Well, it could have been a lot worse. Personally I thought she'd…." He trailed off as Yoko rounded the corner of the building at a run and skidded to a stop in front of the human shaped hole in the side. But it was not the change from the conservative dress to the more common sight of a bikin top and shorts that made him stop talking, nor the way her breast bounced up and down in anger (Simon had to admit they were still the best breast he'd ever seen and judging by the way Boota had stopped groaning in pain and was staring he wasn't the only one). No, it was the rather large and rather familiar rifle in her hands that was pointed straight at Boota. Simon swallowed and found his voice.

"Boota," he said slowly, "I think you better start running."

Boota seemed to agree and took off, barely dodging the first shot. As Boota ran and dodge, and Yoko stood and fired, Simon could only watch her breast bounce every which way with the force of the blast and think, _Lucky bastard. _

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** I really have no excuse nor explaination for where this came from. I wrote it in one go and didn't edit a thing, not even for grammar/spelling. But I'd love your feed back anyway.

RL


End file.
